oc_paradisefandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroyuki Akane
Hiroyuki Akane is one of TheFunGame's OCs. He attends Akademi High School. .Info Hiroyuki Akane 'is an OC created for the game LOVESICK, Yandere Simulator. He was created by the user [[User:TheFunGame|'TheFunGame]].' .Appearance .Hiroyuki is tall boy, 6'8 to be exact. He's somewhat slim. His skin is pale, and his cheeks have a light blush over them. His eyes are charcoal. He's usually seen with a small smile on his face. .Hiroyuki has short, dark red hair. His bangs cover most of his left eye, and some of it covers his right. A long strand of his hair sticks out from the left side of his hairstyle, reaching his cheek. Hiroyuki's hair is long, so he ties most of it into a ponytail. .Hiroyuki wears the default male uniform, the gakuran, unless customized. He uses a gray ribbon to tie up his ponytail. Due to being in the Photography Club, Hiroyuki carries a camera around. .Personality Hiroyuki is a usually a very closed-off person. He keeps to himself most of the time, and doesn't really go out of his way to make friends. Most people realize this and don't make an effort to befriend him, which he's fine with. He's pretty cool with most of the Photography Club members, one of them being his boyfriend. Due to the club's playful nature, and the nice members, Hiroyuki chose to join this club in his third year. His love for photography also played a bit of a role in him joining the Photography Club. He enjoys taking photos during his free time, or whenever he gets the chance;; In his first two years, Hiroyuki was in the Sports Club. He enjoyed spending most of his days on the field, but when his third year began, he decided to join a more calm club. .Persona Hiroyuki is a Conditional Hero. If a camera is pointed at him, he'll give a suspicious look '(If the person is in the Photography Club, he'll instead stop and look at them.). If he witnesses murder, he'll have two possible reactions. .If the murderer has a low strength stat, he'll attempt to apprehend them. This will result in the struggle mini-game being activated. If Hiroyuki wins the physical confrontation, he'll pin the murderer down untill the police arrive. If Hiroyuki loses the physical confrontation, he'll be killed instead. Hiroyuki's strength stat is Weak. .If the murderer has a high strength stat, Hiroyuki will attempt to run out of the school, and call the police. During this time, the player can attempt to murder him; However, the struggle mini-game will still activate. The rules from above will still apply in this situation. Relationships * Hitoshi Akiya .Boyfriend: Hitoshi Akiya is Hiroyuki's boyfriend; W.I.P * Tsuku Akane .Father: Tsuku Akane is Hiroyuki's father; W.I.P * W.I.P Quotes * W.I.P 100 Question * W.I.P, .May be turned into a seperate page; Trivia * Credits to Bluecats for the idea of a Panromantic Hiroyuki ~~ * W.I.P Category:Demiboy Category:Homosexual Category:Panromantic Category:Students Category:TheFunGame's OCs